Beaded string construction devices are known in the art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,577,673 to Monestier, discloses a dismemberable toy having solid blocks on an elastic cord. The block faces have slots that intersect to create a passageway for the cord. The assembly may be manipulated by moving the cord into the slotted faces of each block, to cause sections of the toy to bend at 90.degree. angles relative to previous sections. However, since the toy is held in place by the flat sides of the blocks, non-cubic shapes having curved coincidental sides would not be able to be held in place relative to each other. Also, although Monestier discloses that more than one assembly may be interconnected, only two such assemblies may be used to form a single junction.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,302,148 to Heinz discloses an educational toy which allows the user to assemble building blocks along a flexible cord to form various shapes. This toy relies on the flat sides of the building blocks to hold the building blocks in place, and Heinz does not teach connecting more than one toy together.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,997,375 to Heinz discloses a toy having a number of blocks interconnected by an elastic cord which passes through the center of the blocks. Again, the toy relies on the flat sides of the building blocks and the elastic force between blocks to hold the building blocks in place, and Heinz does not teach connecting more than one toy together.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,222,072 to Dryer discloses a block puzzle in which a number of cubes are interconnected by an elastic cord. The user must manipulate the puzzle in order to form different shapes. Dryer does not teach connecting more than one puzzle together.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,597,872 to Vennola discloses a toy having a number of mutually connected bodies arranged in a row along an elastic cord. Each body is shaped such that turning the body allows the user to form a nonlinear shapes by turning the bodies relative to one another. Vennola also does not teach connecting more than one cord together.